Scoop: amor en tiempos de guerra
by elapink100
Summary: 1936, Guerra Civil. Cuenta la leyenda que todas las personas destinadas a conocerse poseen un hilo rojo que los une, no importa el tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. Entonces, ¿que sucede cuando tú otra mitad del hilo muere? Steve y Natalia se juraron amor incluso después de la muerte. El hilo puede estirarse pero nunca se romperá. ¿Será esto cierto?


Scoop

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Marvel (y el genio de Stan Lee)

Éste fic participa en el reto #2: "La Máquina del Tiempo" del foro La Torre Stark (y un doce por ciento de Jarvis)

Éste reto fue muy difícil para mí. Se trataba de incorporar a los Avengers en un hecho histórico al azar. Como leerán, me tocó la Guerra Civil Española. ¿Ahora me comprenden? ¡Un GRAN reto!

* * *

.

.

.

Su pecho aún subía y bajaba con rapidez en busca del oxígeno perdido durante la pequeña batalla de la que fue participe y victoriosa. El arma en su mano izquierda ya estaba cargada y lista para disparar; no obstante, su brazo entero temblaba como nunca antes lo había hecho... no se creía capaz de hacerlo. No lo mataría. No a él.

—Hazlo. ¿Qué esperas?— Le apresuró la única rubia en el lugar, Yelena.

Natalia giró la cabeza para ver a su compañera de equipo; en ningún momento dejó de apuntar al hombre de rodillas frente a ella. Sus ojos, por primera vez en años, se veían cristalinos y opacos.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, Natalia.

La voz de Steve se escuchaba apagada, decepcionada, llena de tristeza. Natalia se sentía igual o peor que él. Hacia tanto tiempo que no se veían, que no se escuchaban, que no se sentían.

Yelena se preguntaba por qué la estúpida de su compañera no hacía nada. ¿Y esa era la líder del equipo? Por favor, ella lo podría hacer mejor que esa princesita. Esa princesita, por el contrario, sabía que sólo existía una razón para no terminar con la vida del rubio: lo amaba. Lo amaba y nunca lo dejaría de hacer.

La vista de ambos se cruzó y Natalia sintió un escalofrió recorrer toda su espina dorsal. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y recordó aquel verano de 1936; julio, el inicio de la Guerra Civil Española.

Demasiadas muertes en tan poco tiempo. Una ola de violencia de la que pocos salieron vivos. Un calvario al que ella se sometió en completa soledad.

La vida era tan injusta. ¡Ella apenas tenía 17 años cuando todo empezó!

En aquel tiempo se consideraba a sí misma una adolescente dichosa. Lo tenía todo, una belleza envidiable, un enorme corazón, una buena situación económica. Pero todo se terminó con la sublevación militar que ocurrió ese mismo año, aquel movimiento tuvo la peculiaridad de provocar una fractura dentro del ejército y de las fuerzas de seguridad. Y al hacerlo, abrió la posibilidad de que diferentes grupos armados compitieran por mantener el poder... o por controlarlo.

Así comenzó todo, con dos únicos bandos de choque: Los sublevados y los republicanos. Resistencia contra fuerzas armadas.

Los sublevados (bando conformado por el gobierno) estaban en contra de los republicanos (bando conformado por las fuerzas militares). El padre de Natalia, Ivan, era miembro de un partido de izquierda, por tanto, su progenitor era del bando de los republicanos. Natalia, por el contrario, no tenía un bando al cual apoyar. Para ella, todo lo que se estaba aconteciendo en el país sólo era un movimiento que terminaría en un par de meses, nada de qué preocuparse. Que equivocada estaba.

Fue un 25 de octubre de 1936 cuando el bando de los sublevados logró entrar a su hogar, matando a su padre y a su hermano, Alexei. Ahí fue cuando Natalia se quedó en completa soledad, sin su padre, su madre (quién había muerto años atrás), y su hermano.

Faltando poco para cumplir los 18, Natalia se dio cuenta de que por sí sola no sobreviviría mucho tiempo. Todos, incluso los compañeros de trabajo de su padre, le dieron la espalda. Fue entonces que aprendió su primera lección en la escuela de la vida: no existen las personas buenas. Vivió de los ahorros que su padre le había dejado, claro que estos se terminaron en un par de meses. Por suerte conoció a Steve, su Steve.

Aún no podía describir lo que su corazón experimentó al verlo por primera vez. Lo recordaba, claro que lo recordaba; su primer encuentro fue cuando ella robó un pan y él, muy amablemente, se ofreció a pagarlo, alegando que una joven tan bella no debía caer en aquellas bajezas. Las mejillas de Natasha adoptaron el color de su cabello y Steve le regalo por primera vez una de sus sonrisas encantadoras.

Fue una especie de conexión al instante, aún recordaba lo nerviosa que se ponía cada que sus ojos se perdían en los de él. Hubo tanta química que, tras unas cuantas horas de conocerse, él le ofreció su casa como refugio y Natalia aceptó sin chistar.

Así pasaron los meses. Steve se convirtió en un bálsamo para Natalia, ganándose de a poco el corazón de la pelirroja. Un buen día comenzaron una relación con la que ambos se entusiasmaron demasiado. Natalia sentía que con él lo tenía todo, pese a que la situación económica del chico no era la mejor. Lo amaba, y eso era lo que importaba. Se sentía tan plena estando a su lado, como si nada más a su alrededor existiera, sólo él y ese sentimiento que ambos compartían.

Era como si un zoológico entero atacase su estómago cada vez que lo tenía en frente. No era amor. Amor era una palabra tan pobre en comparación a sus sentimientos; no obstante, amor era la palabra más cercana para describirlos.

El cuerpo de Natalia aún se estremecía al recordar la noche en que Steve la hizo su mujer por primera vez. Él era un experto en el ámbito; sabía exactamente qué hacer y donde tocar para que ambos terminaran jadeando de placer, diciéndose entre espasmos cuanto se querían y alcanzando juntos al clímax.

Sin embargo, teniendo lo necesario para ser feliz junto a Steve, el rencor nunca abandonó su corazón; a ella no le importaba estar en un bando, lo que quería era encontrar a los asesinos de su padre y hermano, entonces les cobraría todas y cada una de las humillaciones por las que ella tuvo que pasar para llegar hasta donde estaba.

El día de su cumpleaños número 19 fue un completo fracaso para su relación con Rogers.

Recordaba con pesar la reunión que Steve había organizado para festejarla. Clint, James y Bruce fueron los primeros en llegar, tiempo después Sam y Thor se les unieron. Notó cierta tensión en el ambiente; sin embargo decidió no preguntar, Steve le diría más tarde.

Tocaron a la puerta y Bruce se ofreció a atender.

"¿Quién es, Bruce?" Había preguntado después de escuchar la puerta abrirse. Se acercó a donde se encontraba el de anteojos y miró sobre su hombro.

Allí, frente a Bruce, se encontraba el entrañable amigo de la infancia de Natalia, Anthony Stark; junto a él se encontraba su padre, Howard Stark. La pelirroja saltó hasta atrapar a Tony y Howard entre sus brazos, abrazándolos. Los hizo pasar con la intención de presentarlos. Que gran error.

Los cinco hombres en la sala apuntaron con sus armas (que sólo dios sabe de dónde salieron) a los Stark.

"No me digas que él es tú novio" Tony rodó los ojos y dirigió su mirada a su padre. Natalia aún no comprendía nada, ¿ellos se conocían? ¿Cómo?

Howard Stark había abandonado el país junto a su hijo antes de que la Guerra Civil comenzara. Él era compañero de trabajo de su difunto padre. No había forma de que se conocieran.

"¿No lo sabes?" Ella negó con la cabeza, contestando a la pregunta formulada por Howard.

"Nat, amor, no creas nada de lo que ellos te digan"

El comentario de Steve la había hecho dudar. Caminó a donde Howard y se colocó frente a él, arqueando las cejas en busca de una explicación.

"Hija, él es el líder de los rebeldes."

La declaración de Howard la dejó helada. En shock. Los rebeldes, así era como se hacían llamar los miembros del tercer bando que poco tenía de haber salido a la luz.

"Amor, te lo puedo explicar"

Natalia se tomó su tiempo para hablar. Se sentía dolida, engañada, traicionada. "Sabes... sabes lo que le hicieron a mi padre" Y sin embargo, su voz le temblaba.

"Nat..."

"Lo mataron, Steve. ¡Lo mataron por ser el líder de los republicanos!" Elevó innecesariamente su voz.

"Nat..."

"¡No, Steve! ¡Sabes lo que le hacen a los líderes y no te importa!"

Tony intervino al ver a su amiga derramar las primeras lágrimas. "Hemos... hemos venido por ti, aquí no estas segura, Nattie."

Natalia sopesó la idea. Amaba a Steve, pero no podía evitar odiarlo en ese momento. Rompió el contacto visual con su novio y miró a Tony. Asintió lentamente, limpiando las lágrimas con sus palmas.

"Te sigo" Se acercó a su novio, observando a todos sus amigos en el transcurso. "Te entregue todo, Steve. Todo. Y sólo pedía a cambio tú honestidad." Le dedicó una última mirada y dio media vuelta.

Tony tomó a Natasha por la cintura y ella se recargó en él. El rubio enfureció al ver eso y cargó su Mauser C96. La bala salió disparada en dirección a Stark.

"¡Nat!" Ella giró justo a tiempo para ver a Bruce frente a Tony, salvándolo de una muerte segura.

La bala impactó en el pecho de Bruce y su sangre salpicó el rostro de Natalia. Después de eso todo pareció suceder en cámara lenta. No escuchaba nada, sólo veía a todos mover los labios y acercarse al cuerpo inerte de Banner.

Howard y Tony la tomaron por los antebrazos y la sacaron de la casa. No supo cuántos kilómetros habían recorrido, en su mente sólo podía ver el brillo en los ojos de Bruce apagarse.

Los Stark fueron muy amables al alojarla en su casa. Así comenzaron sus días sin Steve, nunca lo sacó de sus pensamientos y siempre rezaba por él, por su bienestar.

Howard Stark era, como Ivan, miembro de los republicanos. Tony y ella lo pensaron mucho antes de seguir los pasos de sus progenitores. Dos meses después, Natalia accedió a recibir entrenamiento, ella sólo tenía un objetivo claro: se convertiría en la mejor de las mejores, y en cuanto lo hiciera, buscaría a los asesinos de su familia para hacerles lo mismo, matarlos.

¿Qué más daba si ella moría en el intento? Su vida había terminado el día en que cumplió 19 años.

Seis meses después ella ya podía presumir de un alto rango dentro de la jerarquía de soldados republicanos.

En su entrenamiento destacó por su fuerza, agilidad e inteligencia, ganándose el respeto de muchos y el odio de otros tantos. A Natalia le importaba muy poco lo que se pensara de ella. Tenía su propio código, y aunque fuera miembro de los republicanos, su lealtad era para sí misma. Eran pocas las charlas que mantenía con sus compañeros, ellos sólo hablaban de banalidades; Natalia tenía cosas mucho más importantes por hacer. Escuchaba a todos parlotear sobre lo que harían al terminar la guerra, algunos visitarían a sus familias, otros se tomarían unas vacaciones; "¡Eh! ¡Romanova! ¿Tú que piensas hacer?" había preguntado Alexi, su compañero, el mismo que desde su llegada no había dejado de insinuársele. Natalia no contestó, ni siquiera ella estaba segura de lo que haría. Sólo sabía que buscaría a Steve para reconciliarse y juntos huir del país, tal vez a América.

Tras muchos meses después el bando de los sublevados fue derrotado. Los altos mandos vieron en ella un gran potencial y empezaron a encomendarle "tareas" de alto calibre. ¡Hasta se le dio la oportunidad de liderar su propio equipo! Todo iba perfecto hasta que el equipo entero recibió la orden de aniquilar al líder de los rebeldes, así, sin su líder, el bando caería y los republicanos ganarían parcialmente.

Sólo existía un problema: el líder de los rebeldes era Steve.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Steve mirándola desde su posición. No necesitaban hablarse, con una mirada sabían perfectamente lo que el otro sentía o pensaba; decepción. Steve estaba tan decepcionado de Natalia como ella de él. Sin embargo, ambos sabían que algún día estarían así, tal vez no en las mismas circunstancias, pero sí en bandos distintos. Así era la sociedad española, o estabas en un bando o no existías.

Bajó la mirada.

Eres tan cobarde, Natalia.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y le dedicó una mirada a Steve, rogando por su perdón. Desvió la mano que sostenía el arma y le apuntó a Yelena. Siempre le había caído mal, era voluble y arrogante. Lo había pensado mucho, demasiado. Y llegó a la conclusión de que, si haría lo había estado planeando hacer durante semanas, necesitaría de una buena coartada. Le dispararía a Yelena, ya después argumentaría que fue en defensa propia, que Yelena la había atacado y ella sólo se había defendido con ayuda de Steve, así no tendría que matar a su amado y, al mismo tiempo, se quitaría a Belova de encima.

Matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Después, cuando Steve y ella se reconciliaran, Tony los ayudaría a salir del país. Tenía todo perfectamente planeado, sólo faltaba ver que haría con Alexi, el tercer miembro de su equipo. Estaba segura de que él no sería ningún problema, tal vez se aprovecharía de su atracción por ella y le pediría su silencio a cambio de un acercamiento entre ellos que nunca sucedería.

— ¿Qué estupidez piensas hacer, Romanova?

—Lo siento— Contestó a la rubia. —, eras tú o él... y a él lo amo.

Steve levantó la cabeza al escuchar el disparo, alcanzó a ver el cuerpo de la chica Belova caer frente al castaño de Alexi. Se sentía realmente mal, pero algo en su corazón se iluminó al escuchar las últimas palabras de Natalia. Ella lo amaba.

La pelirroja giró sobre sus talones y con la mirada le indicó que se levantara. Él obedeció, quedando frente a ella. Sus respiraciones se sincronizaron y dejaron que las miradas hablaran por ellos, reconciliándose en silencio. Natalia dejó escapar las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo desde el principio y soltó el arma lentamente. Se arrojó a sus brazos como lo había hecho tantas veces antes, aferrándose a los hombros masculinos por atrás. Él rodeó su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola con desesperación.

—Lo siento, Steve. Perdóname, por favor, perdóname... te amo.

El susodicho aflojó el abrazo, tomando a la pelirroja por ambos codos. —Nat, mírame.

Se sentía indefensa, otra vez volvía a ser la pequeña de 17 años que vio morir a su padre y a su hermano frente a sus ojos. Había ingresado a un bando sólo para encontrar a los asesinos de sus familiares, y sin embargo ella, consciente o inconscientemente, terminó convirtiéndose en una de ellos; una escoria de asesina. Se odiaba a sí misma, pero quería dejar atrás esa vida y comenzar una nueva junto a Steve. Quería hacer algo por la comunidad e intentar borrar las manchas de sangre en sus manos; tal vez podría ser madre, tener uno, dos, cinco hijos junto al amor de su vida. Fuera lo que fuera, su vida siempre estaría en equilibrio mientras tuviera a Steve a su lado.

Levantó la mirada, fijándola en la de él. —Sólo perdóname— Suplicó en un susurro.

—No te hagas esto, Nat. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

—He matado, Steve. He matado a nuestros amigos, a Clint, a James, a todos— Le dijo entre lágrimas.

Steve la hizo callar con un beso exigente. Un beso que hizo a Natalia olvidar su nombre. Hacia tanto tiempo que no probaba de sus labios.

Tony Stark se sentía realmente incómodo desde atrás. La parte positiva era que pronto terminarían de hacer sus cosas de enamorados y entonces los tres partirían a América. Se encontraba jugando con su arma hasta que vio a Alexi cargar la suya y apuntar en dirección a donde se encontraban los tortolos.

— ¡Nat! ¡Steve!— Fue muy tarde para hacer algo.

Con su grito de alerta sólo logró que la bala impactara contra el abdomen de su amiga. Inmediatamente cargó su arma y le disparó a Alexi, haciéndolo caer al instante.

Natalia escuchó el disparo y luego sintió un cálido ardor en su abdomen. Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que en realidad le habían disparado a ella. Incrédula, llevó ambas manos a donde se suponía le habían disparado y luego las levantó a la altura de sus ojos. Rojo. Estaba asustada, no quería morir, no sin antes redimirse. Sus piernas flaquearon y ella se desplomó. Afortunadamente Steve la detuvo antes de tocar el adoquín.

—Steve— Le llamó asustada.

—Shh... Aquí estoy, tranquila, todo va a salir bien— Le dijo mientras acariciaba sus pálidas mejillas. Tony se acercó a ellos.

—No, Steve... no va a... estar bien.

—Nat...

—Escucha— Tomó al rubio por su camisa, manchándola de sangre. —, tienes que... huir.

—No...— Steve se unió a Tony y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. —Nat, nosotros...

—No hay nosotros— Tosió sangre, salpicando a Steve en su rostro. Tomó su mano entre las suyas y las besó. —Te amo... no quiero que... que... lo olvides jamás.

—Amor...

—Tony te va a... te va a ayudar..., escucha, vas a salir de... de aquí— El rubio negó con la cabeza, no iba a abandonarla. — ¡Prométemelo, Steve! ¡Pro...!

—Yo también te amo. Te amo y nunca lo deje de hacer.

Natalia sonrió de medio lado. No le quedaban muchas fuerzas, pero era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que escuchaba algo así.

—Te vas a casar.

—Nat...— Steve no podía cumplir eso.

—Te vas a casar. Y... y vas a ser muy feliz.

—No, Nat, por favor— Se acercó a ella y depositó un beso en su frente.

—Ahora— Tosió de nuevo —, ahora bésame..., bésame como nunca lo hiciste, por favor.

Steve se juró que no tendría que pedirlo otra vez. Se acercó a ella y, cuidando no tocar la herida de bala, besó lentamente sus labios. Lento, delicado, sin prisas. Los saboreó, deseando que ese beso durara por siempre; sin embargo no fue así. A pocos segundos de haber iniciado el contacto, los labios de Natalia dejaron de responder a los suyos.

Tony colocó una mano en el hombro de Steve y él sólo se alejó unos cuántos centímetros, los suficientes para ver a su amada pelirroja perder el conocimiento. Lloró junto a su cuerpo, le dijo todas las cosas que no le pudo decir en vida.

Antes de cumplir su palabra y huir a América, tomó el arma que antes ella ocupaba y se acercó a donde Alexi intentaba levantarse. Le disparó, una, dos, tres veces.

Siempre recordó el 30 de marzo de 1939 como el día en que su otra mitad murió junto con Natalia. Esa misma noche salió del país en compañía de Tony. No podría decir que se casó y vivió feliz por siempre. De hecho, si lo hizo, sólo fue para cumplir su promesa a Natalia.

Continuó amándola hasta el último día de su vida. El día en que murió lo hizo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Por fin volvería a encontrarse con Natalia, con su Natalia.

Entonces, sólo entonces, cumplirían con su promesa de amor. Amor por toda la eternidad, amor incluso después de la muerte. Amor sin fronteras.

Amor en vida y muerte.

Fin

* * *

Es la primera vez que escribo algo así ^^

Espero que comenten :3

Nos leemos en otra ocasión :D

P.D.: Las invito a unirse al foro que ya nombre arriba. En verdad es una comunidad lindísima y me encantaría tener a alguien de aquí allí XD sólo necesitan buscarlo y, en caso de no tener cuenta en fanfiction, crearse una. ¡Únanse!


End file.
